An over-the-top (OTT) video delivery service may utilize an HTTP-based stream delivery approach to provide content over a network (e.g., a mobile communications network). For example, video delivery services and techniques for adaptive bit rate (ABR) streaming have been used for OTT video delivery. For ABR streaming over HTTP, videos are encoded into multiple quality levels (encoding bit rates) and stored at HTTP servers. For each quality level, a video is divided into chunks or segments, and a client requests chunks of the quality level based on network conditions. Thus, ABR streaming is a client-driven approach to video delivery that may provide video content at different quality levels depending on the network conditions.
While adaptively varying the bit rate may allow for video streaming under various bandwidth conditions, delivering lower quality video may result in a poor quality of experience (QoE) from the perspective of a consumer of the video content. In such cases, the consumer may assign responsibility for the poor QoE to a network operator, such as an operator of a wireless communications network. However, the network operator may not have control or access to communication devices (e.g., user devices or video content servers). As such, the network operator may not have visibility into certain aspects that affect service quality, such as bitrate or resolution of the video stream. In order to estimate QoE metrics from the perspective of the user, the network operator may rely on passive traffic monitoring. However, hardware and/or software associated with extracting information from monitored packet data traffic may be expensive. Further, video quality at a user device is difficult for a network operator to estimate by passively monitoring packet data.